


Someone That You Used To Know

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Firefly
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at the 3-sentence-ficathon on livejournal: <i>Firefly, River Tam (+ Simon Tam), I'm not the girl you once put your faith in / Just someone who looks like me</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone That You Used To Know

She sees Simon looking at her sometimes, as if she is familiar to him, as if she were still that girl who stole his books and laughed at him for being scared to climb the tallest trees.

She wants to tell him that the girl is gone, that only power and madness are left, and then hold him in her arms as he weeps for what he has lost.

But Simon has given up enough for her, and his delusions may be one thing too many; so she smiles and says a nonsensical phrase, a snippet of a poem he will surely not remember, and she settles for his uncertain smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from the song by Gotye.


End file.
